The Devine Children
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: This is a story about a Boy and a Girl. a Brother and Sister. and Soulmates!, Its about Two Children that have Gods as Parents. Also Read as this story goes from Shock! To Love! To Anger! Then Revenge! (Please give this Fanfic a chance.) And Please Review.. "i wont know if people are reading this. so i might take longer to Update if you do not Review, or Follow.
1. The Leter

_'Hoot, Hoot'_

_"Young Master/Miss There is a letter for yous" _Said your faithful House elf.

(Open's Leter)

Hello Mister/Miss ***********

_I am pleased to inform you that there is a new fanfiction set up Named_

**The Devine Children RE-WRITTEN**

_I also regret to inform you that i will be taking this Story down in a few days._

_Your Author _

_HeIsNotOneOfUs _


	2. AN Please Read (-)

Devine Children: Rewrite

Hello Dear readers,

I owe you all an apology; after reading through my story I realized how horridly horrible my grammar has been! Because of this, I have (please don't hate me) re-written the entire story.. thanks for sticking with me so far, I offer you all my deepest apology!


	3. Chapter 1 Telling The Truth

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

I Don't own any of the characters from any Movie/book

I only own this Story J

A/N Harry's name is Harrison and His name switches depending on who is talking.

And Poseidon's Nick name is "Sei" **_(Pronounced psy, like the Korean singer)_**

Zeus's Nickname is "Z", And The kids just call Hades "Dad" (even though Hades isn't Harry's dad he still calls him that) And Athena's Nickname is Anna.

Ps. In Percy Jackson and the lightning thief. the lightning bolt was not stolen and Percy knows who his dad is.

** Chapter 1. Telling The Truth**

When a God or Goddess Goes down to earth they go in a human form, which means they have Human DNA in their system. Sometimes they go down to earth in a Form that looks different from their Godly form. Mainly because their Godly from has a Very alluring Aura around them and because their Very Beautiful (Even the Gods)

And this is the story about two gods falling in love with each other and not knowing it.

**1977**

**Olympus**

**_Brother. Said Zeus _**

_Yes? _Replied Poseidon

**_It has been a year since you left her, stop sulking around and do something productive._**

_But what can I do brother. She thinks I am dead, and Percy. What will he think?_

_That I was a no good father, that's what he'll think, "Z" I Really need to go down there and tell her who I am….. She needs to know, Please brother…_

**_"sigh"_**

**_Sei… fine. You can go down, You may stay there for as long as you please. _**

_Thank you brother. *Flash*_

**(They can Teleport to different places using Flash)**

**30 Minutes later**

**Sally's Place in New York.**

**2am**

**"knoc**k knock"

"Door opens"

_What are you doing here? I…i thought you were….dead _Stood in the doorway was none other then the woman he was looking for Sally Jackson. And in her arms was his newborn son Percy jackson

_I need to talk to you, may I come in?_

O..of course, come on in, "said sally very shaken. walking to the lounge"

So what did you need to talk about? Asked Sally

_This is going to sound really crazy,_

_But my names not sei, Its Poseidon, Sei is my nick name,_

**_An hour of explaining later…_**

_So let me get this straight. Your supposedly a god? And not just any god but one of the main gods? And the reason why you left me was because it was frowned upon to have a child with a mortal? And to make things much better you cannot see me or your son ever again? Did I miss anything?_ Asked a Very hysterical Sally Jackson

_Well I can come see Percy, but only when he comes of age, but yes that was all of the important stuff _

_Get out! Get out of my house! _Yelled sally while pushing him out the door

_Please, It's the truth" pleaded sei_

**SLAM!**

~Well that went well~Thought Sei *Flash*

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 2 A Pull Towards Love

**Chapter 2. A Pull Towards Love.**

***Previously On The Last Chapter***

_Get out! Get out of my house! _Yelled sally while pushing him out the door

_Please, It's the truth" pleaded sei_

**SLAM!**

~Well that went well~Thought Sei *Flash*

**Now**

**Random pub in London**

**4am**

**Lily's Pov**

I walked into a pub, just to see what it was like, then a very handsome man sitting in the corner caught my eye, ~Hmm he lookes a lot like Sei's human form, but it cant be him, Because Sei's Moping around Olympus.

Suddenly i felt a pull towards him, so i walked over to introduced Myself.

_Hello, __**I said, With a Slight smile.**_

_My name is Lily, Lily Evens. __**I held out my hands to shake his**_

Then he looked up and me, and I looked in to those deep Blue/Green eyes

What felt like hours was probably just seconds,

Then he held out his hand to shake mine

**_Hello. He said,_**

**_I'm James, James potter He replied with a smile_**

**Poseidon's Pov**

_~She didn't want me… she thought I was lying…. She probably wont even let me see Percy.. ~Thought Sei_

_"Hello" I heard an angelic voice say, ~_which is funny because I've meet an angle before and they sound nothing like that_~ I looked up and caught her Beautiful Golden eyes _~Hmmm They look like Athena's,_ But this Beauty looks nothing like her, and yet, I feel like I know her, I feel this strong pull to her,_

**_My name is Lily, Lily Evens._**

_I reached out for her hand and shook it_

_I'm James, James potter._

_~great now I have to go and make fake memories for this Form~_

**The couple talked for hours getting to know each other, and they felt like they found their other half.**

**9months later.**

**In the Magical Hospital**

AHHH!_ Push, _AHHH! _Push that's it come on _AHHH! _One more push that's it, come on Lily flower, said James_

It's a boy. Said the nurse

Handing him over to James

"ill give you two some privacy"

**_"We need to talk"_****** Said Lily and James at the same time.

**_"you go first" _****_"mine can wait you go first"_** They said at the same time again.

_James… you go first Mines far worst then what you're going to say,_

No, lily you go, I don't think you're going to like me after what I have to say.

_ lily crossed her arms then pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand._

_We'll say it on Three "Huffed" Lily._

**_Ok _**

_1_

**_2_**

_3_

**_Im a God_**_/Goddess _

They looked at each other with wide eyes of surprise.

_Y..You're a God? W..who? Asked Lily with Surprise_

Poseidon. He said

Who are you?

_….Sei? You're Sei?! I knew you looked like him, but good god! I had a baby with…. Ohh Hades just take me now" _

Sei's eyes Widened ~ Only my closest friends call me sei ~

Who are you! He asked desperate to know who she was

Lily folds her hand in her lap and looks into his frighted eyes with sad ones

_Please don't hate me _whispered Lily

….. I'm _Athena… look Sei I know you'll never love me now that you know who I am, but please know I love you, be it James or Poseidon. I still feel for you. But you probably despise me so I'll leave you alone now, you wont ever have to see me again._

"Stands up walks to door"

"Wait!" Yelled Sei walking to Athena with the baby in his arms

I love you, I don't care that you're not Lily Evens all I care about is that you love me… Athena. I still love you no matter what.

He said whilst pulling her close into a hug, (of course he was still holding their baby so the baby was squashed in the middle…)

**The End… Don't worry there are more chapters ;)**

**A/N Also this is a heads up for the next chapter..**

**Gods/Goddess like making nicknames for about anything**

**Also im going to make them have slight mood swings. **

**E.G Sometimes they will be Super smart, the other times they'll be childish or wise or act like teenagers. I hope you read this so you don't get confessed.**


	5. Chapter 3 With His Name Comes Death

**Chapter 3. With His Name Comes Death.**

***Previously***

"Wait!" Yelled Sei walking to Athena with the baby in his arms

I love you, I don't care that you're not Lily Evens all I care about is that you love me… Athena. I still love you no matter what.

He said whilst pulling her close into a hug, (of course he was still holding their baby so the baby was squashed in the middle…)

**Now**

****Fastforward ****

_What should we name him? Asked Thena._

"Hmmm" Little Z? Hades Junior? Ares The 2nd?

_You Can Not BE serious! I am not giving my First born son a name like that!_

Yelled Athena.

_I was just joking love_

You were not!

_Ok I wasn't…. But…. what's wrong with wanting to name my Son after my brothers or Ares? He's Our closest Friend_….. The Glare he got from Athena made him add

_That is a male of course….._ He said with a sheepish smile

"sigh" There is nothing wrong with that Sei, its just….. those names are Very…Moronic, said Athena

"Rumble" Rumble" Loud lightning "strikes"

Hmm I don't think Z liked you calling those names Moronic said Sei

…How about Harrison… Harrison Evens Potter. After all once we leave him on earth he has to have our names, and I think it will be very suspicious if his name was Harrison Athena Poseidon…what do you think? She turned to Sei

Hmmm Harrison…..Harrison….Hadrian….Adrian…Harry….Ry-Ry…

I like it! Exclaimed Sei, Because if we name him Harrison, then I can call him Harrison or Hadrian or Adrian or Harry and my favourite Nickname is Ry-Ry

Ok, said Athena Writing his Birth certificate

**Name. Harrison Evens Potter.**

**Father. James Potter **

**Mother. Lily Potter (nee) Evens **

**Siblings. Half sister Hermione Evens**

~_Hmm She's Putting Mia down as his half sister…. I suppose that makes sense_

_After all she is The Devine as well_~ Thought Poseidon

Ok his birth Certificate is done,

Lets Re-Mold every ones Memories to let them think Voldemort Killed us.

I love you Harry Said Athena Gently putting him to sleep

_I love you Harrison said Poseidon, We shall see you soon hopefully _

Sei! Yelled Athena, The only way we can see him is if he Dies Of Almost Dies! Don't say well see you soon!

Ok. Ok. We wont see you soon then, SEi!

Don't say that I want to see my baby again!

Make up you're Mind Woman!

"Pop" "pop" Over Here! Yelled An Aurora.

Sigh" We have to go now Thena.

Ok.. Goodbye Harrison Said Athena *Flash*

And then they were gone….

**A/N Im sorry its such a short chapter**

**So what do you think? If you think it could be better im happy for the help ****J**


	6. Chapter 4 Dreams Are Real?

**Chapter 4. Dreams Are Real.**

**Previously**

Sigh" We have to go now Thena.

Ok.. Goodbye Harrison Said Athena *Flash*

And then they were gone….

**Now**

****7 Years Later****

This will teach you not to mess with me you FREAK!" Spat Vernon Dursly.

While Punching and kicking harry in the Face and ribs,

After hearing a satisfying "Crack" Vernon Dursly had a Smug look on his face, and Threw harry in to his cupboard then slammed the door shut

~Thoughts~ Wahhh!" It hurts! My head!" my body" "Hic"

Sob" sob"

~Dream~

Harry was in a big room, The size of a soccer field. It had no roof so when you look up you can see a beautiful blue sky, with little clouds as well as birds, he could smell the breeze and feel the sun basking on his skin. And then he looked down and noticed that he was only in swimming trunks, he then noticed that he was waist deep in water, hmm salt water he thought, now that he looked around, he realized that the whole floor of the room was covered in sand, and that the whole room was a swimming pool. He thought that he should be scared of the water considering that he couldn't swim. But somehow he felt safe. And though it was strange he had a warm feeling growing inside of him. Up ahead were 3 figures swimming gracefully toward him:

The first man, is in his late 20s with sandy blond/gold hair, he has sky blue eyes that look like they have lived through many hardships, and yet, they were the kindest eyes he had ever laid eyes on. the way he moved was so smooth and soft, as if he were gliding and he was tall, very tall.

The 2nd man, he didn't know why, but he felt close to him, like he'd met him before. he looked close in age with the other man, with the most breathtaking blue/green eyes

And midnight black hair, with a tall slim body built for swimmers. He stood at the same height as the first man

And the 3rd man who looked to be the youngest

Had a build of a light weight boxer

With Black hair that had red highlights in it

His eyes were shockingly Black with red specks in them, they had a dark beauty about them. Mused Harry.

_Hello Harrison_ said the first man, with a warm smile.

_…..wh..whos Harrison?_ I said in a whispier, I wasn't sure if they heard me,

But, by the looks on their faces I think they did.

The 2nd man walked up to me and crouched down to my height

_Your Harrison little one,_ he said to me with a smile gracing his lips

I looked into his eyes, My eyes widened _My names Harrison? _I asked

I….i thought it was Boy…o.. ?

Then suddenly this man's smile turned into a frown

I wonder what I said?

_No you name is Harrison Evens Potter_. Said same man

_E..excue me,_ I asked

All eyes turned to me so I kept on talking

_Who are you? _I asked with more then a hint of curiosity

Shining through my eyes

And I was really happy to see them smiling kindly at me

The first man steeps forward,

_Hello again, My name is Zeus, but you can call me Z or uncle_

Said me smiled again and gave me a small hug

The third man steeps forwards

_My names Hades. You can call me uncle_. he says with a smirk

And bows almost mockingly

Then the seconde man comes forward nervously

_H..hello,_ He stutters ears going bright red.

_M…My name is Poseidon..my friends call me Sei….B..but you can c..call me D..dad_

As soon as those words left his mouth I almost fainted.

But instead of fainting I ran right into him hugging the life out of him.

_Dad! You're my Dad! _I Yelled at the top of my lungs

_But wait? _I pulled back to look at him curiously

_i read about the Greek gods in my schools library_

_Aren't Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades the main gods? I asked tilting my head to the side_

_Hmmm either you three are just randomly named after the Big 3, or you are the main Gods which leaves me to ask, am I dead? And if so… why are you claiming to be my father? _I asked with a slight frown

All three men looked at me, the threw their heads back and laughed to their fullest

Zeus then looked at me with a knowing smile

_Good gods you are you're mother child. The looks of you father but the brains of your mother hahaha!_

_Hey! _Yelled Sei._ I'm smart! "_Mumble_" Just not as smart as Anna "_mumbled" Sei

_At that comment Hades and Zeus had to clutch their stomachs while bending over in laughter _

Mean while Harrison managed to detangle himself from his father, then raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms at the three men. "Clears throat"

Z, Sei, And Hades heads snap in Harry's Direction

_I'm glad that my intelligence amuses you._

_Though I am curious to ask.. is Anna my mother? where is she?_

_Ahh, _said Sei._ Anna is short for Athena_

Harrisons eyes widened _Athena….Goddess of wisdom and strategy. I guess uncle Z was right… I did get my brains from mother_

_Hey! _Yelled Sei. Then he noticed his son smiling at him and realized he was somewhat kidding.

After getting over the fact that his parents were alive (if being a god counts as living) the duo spent quite a bit of time getting to know each other

Then sadly it was time to wake up

**Hey guys. Im really sorry that this story is going so fast. if you're thinking of making a Fanfic like mine. do you mind telling me?**

**I wouldn't mind reading Another like this :)**


	7. Chapter 5 Mummy And THE Rules

** Telapath**

**~Thoughts~**

**~Parsltongue~**

**Chapter 5. Mummy And The Rules.**

**Previously **

After getting over the fact that his parents were alive (if being a god counts as living) the duo spent quite a bit of time getting to know each other

Then sadly it was time to wake up

**Now**

**Next Day. **

Harry woke up and noticed that all his wounds were fully healed, and that his head was not hurting anymore. But luckily for him the blood and dirt on him covered in up so not to look suspicious.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Wake up boy! Yelled Vernon Dursly

Banging his fist loudly against the door

Wake up! Wake up!

Harry startled by the sound jumps up,

_Coming uncle_

Boy! Make us some breakfast!

_Yes uncle Vernon._

Harrisons whole day was spent doing the Durslys Ridiculous chores

And whole he was doing his silly chores he kept thinking…..

Was that dream real? Or am I such a freak that I had to dream up

A fake family? Most likely the later

_You are no freak!_

_Ahh" what was that! _ Yelled harry.

(Lucky for him there was nobody in earshot)

_Shhh son, its ok. _Said a feminine voice

_~Son?~ _Eyes widen_ Mother? Where are you? _Harrison asks looking around frantically

_"Chuckle" I am in your head son,_ You could hear how amused Anna was

_In my head? Im not going crazy am i?_

_Aww! Harry You are soo cute honey!"_

_She sent a mental picture of herself to harry_

In the picture stood his mother.

Athena Had to be the most beautiful Goddess out of all the Olympian's

She had Deep Blue Eyes with Gold flacks in them

She had Honey brown hair with soft ringlets that ran down to her waist

And she was a Head shorter then Poseidon with a soft golden tan.

_"Wow" Breathed harry. Are you busy mother? is that why your in my head and not here in person?_

_"Giggle" You are my son after all "Giggle"_

_I thought since I could not visit you in you're dreams, that I could speak to you through your mind and yes i am a bit busy, but I can always make time for my only son._

_Yes, Yes! Please!_

And so, harry spent the whole day MT (Mind-Talking) to his Mother

Athena told harry all about magic, and that they were Pretending to be the Potters while she was pregnant with him.

She also told harry the 3 top Rules that they have in Olympus.

Really the first Major rule was that you were not to have mortal children

(but that was probably the first rule broken)

The second.

That you can not interact with these children

(but after many complaints Zeus aloud them to MT to them ONLY...

But all of the 12 Gods/Goddesses have secretly met their child at least once in the mortals life time)

The Third.

If a God and Goddess have a child together the Demi-God have to Stay on earth

With no contact what so ever, The only way the God/Goddess can contact the child is if He/Her are in a life or death situation

_And that harry, is why we could not see or talk to you honey _Said Athena

Harry Tilted his head to the side, with a slight wrinkle in his brow

_So that's why you couldn't come see Me?..._

_Then why can you talk and see me know?_

_"chukle" Very prospected harry, I think you are a little bit to young to understand harry, we will wait a few years till I tell you_

_Please tell me now mother.. _Harry begged his mother with a slight tremble of the lips, Tears threatening to come out

(Btw Athena Is watching him from Olympus)

_H..Harry Don't cry its ok. Ill tell you,_

_Ok harry… as you know Both me and you're Father are gods_

_Yes mother_

_Yes well When most gods have children on earth that child has One parent that is a mortal and one that is a god….. do you understand harry?_

_"Uha" So what you're saying is that a god and someone like Aunt or my Teacher have a boy or girl together, then that means both the parents aren't gods__ ones a human?_

_Very good Harry! That is exactly what Im saying. Now those kids you're talking about are what Us gods call Demi-Gods, But you are not a Demi-god_

_You see when both your Parents are Gods You have what we call Devine Essence in you All Gods/Goddess have Devine Essence in them, but Demi-gods don't have Devine Essence in them because they are too human_

_You are what we gods call The Devine. Its very rare Harry _

_The reason we can talk to you know is because…. Harry do you remember when you meet you're father in that dream? _

_Of course I remember!_

_Well that was not a dream Harry, you were in the middle of Life and Death. Had you been a mere Human or Demi-god you would have died Harry.._

_The Devine Essence Awoke while you were at the crossroads. _

_The reason why we can talk to you and see you is because You are not a Mortal anymore….You are not immortal either, you are In-between Its really quite complicated harry. Can we talk about this subject later harry, I have to go for now, I love you and I shall talk to you later. _

_Father sends his love Bye Harry I will talk to you soon._

_Bye Mother._


	8. Chapter 6 Meeting The Devine

**Chapter 6. Meeting The Devine.**

**Previously **

_The Devine Essence Awoke while you were at the crossroads. _

_The reason why we can talk to you and see you is because You are not a Mortal anymore….You are not immortal either, you are In-between Its really quite complicated harry. Can we talk about this subject later harry, I have to go for now, I love you and I shall talk to you later. _

_Father sends his love Bye Harry I will talk to you soon._

_Bye Mother._

**1 Year later.**

Its has Been a few months since harry meet his father again.

What once was a little boy, Under fed, scrawny, and deathly pale,

is now a Very healthy child slightly taller then the average 8 year old

quite musclier with a Beautiful golden tan to go with his Green eyes with Blue/Gold Flacks in them.

Ever since he found out who his father was Harrison had been visited a few times over the months, His main visitor Apart from his parents has been his "Aunty" Hacrate The Goddess of Magic and more. She had been teaching Hadrian as she liked to call him, All about magic, How to do it Wandless, Soundless, She even taught him him Different languages, Latin & Greek, (Of Course) French, German, and Italian.

And she also taught him how to perfect his Parseltongue'

One day Harrison was just lazing around the house, his "Aunt Petunia" and "Cousin Dudley" Were out at the supermarket and his "uncle Vernon" was at work. so Harrison came out of his Cupboard under the stairs, that he managed to resize it to that of a suite but he also cast a 'Notice Me Not Charm' on it so the Muggles Thought it was still just a small cupboard. Suddenly he felt his mothers Aura (Magic) outside

As well as someone else, Her Magic felt quite frazzled

Harry thought it strange usually his mother would just flash into his room but this time she knocked on the front door. Opening the door slowly Harrison came face to face with a girl around his age,

**Harry's Pov**

Honestly Harrison thought that this girl was the most Beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on,

Her eyes were A deep blue almost black with Gold/Red flacks in them

Her hair was dark brown with honey highlights running trough it,

And her hair ran down to her waist with soft ringlets at the ends She was slightly shorter then me and I noticed that she also had a soft golden tan like mine.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat

I then noticed that we had been staring at each other for a few minutes

I looked to my mother and saw her with a slight smile on her face…. Wait… was it a smile or a smirk? But it was gone before I could comment on it

_Hello mother. _i said to get rid of the awkward silence

_To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? I mean I do love to see you, but you usually just flash into my bedroom,_

She then looked to me with fond smile on her face,

_Hello Harrison, though I would have loved to just flash to your room, I thought that might be a little rude, for you can see I have brought a guest with me,_

_Ohh! _Said the mother, _Where are my manners!_

_Harrison I would like you to meet_

But before could say anymore the girl cut her off.

_Hello, _she said, and boy that was the most angelic thing I had ever heard, and I've talked to goddesses,

_I'm Hermione, Hermione Evens Granger._

_She said with a shy smile sticking her hand out for me to shake_

_Hello, I replied, I'm Harrison, Harrison Evens Potter._

I smiled Whilst Shaking her hand enthusiastically

Then suddenly something clicked, I then looked to my mother

_Mother…. her/his name is Evens… are we somehow related?_

We asked at the same time with more then a hint of curiosity.

Mother then laughed for quite a few seconds

_Of course! She laughed, Harry, meet you're sister Mia, Mia Meet you're Brother Harry._

Then it all clicked together. Hermione Evens Granger Is my sister…..


	9. Chapter 7 Her Story

**Chapter 7. Her Story.**

**Previously**

_I'm Hermione, Hermione Evens Granger._

_She said with a shy smile sticking her hand out for me to shake_

_Hello, I replied, I'm Harrison, Harrison Evens Potter._

I smiled Whilst Shaking her hand enthusiastically

Then suddenly something clicked, I then looked to my mother

_Mother…. her/his name is Evens… are we somehow related?_

We asked at the same time with more then a hint of curiosity.

Mother then laughed for quite a few seconds

_Of course! She laughed, Harry, meet you're sister Mia, Mia Meet you're Brother Harry._

Then it all clicked together. Hermione Evens Granger Is my sister…..

**Now **

**Hermione's Pov **

*Flashback*

It had been 6 months since I found out who my real parents were, I knew I was adopted because I looked nothing like the grangers.

They had never been a nice family, always drinking alcohol, always smoking, always gambling, and Most of all, always fighting, it was one night when my "Father" Lost all his money on gambling that he started to beat me, I was used to getting punched and kicked but this, this was much worse, he hit me harder then all the other times, and longer, then I started to lose consciousness,

~Dream~

I was sitting by a bonfire, and it was night time, I noticed that I was wearing a nice warm hoddie with black skinny jeans, with leather boots on. There were Three men sitting around the fire looking at me with faint smiles on their faces.

The first man, is in his late 20s with sandy blond/gold hair, he has sky blue eyes with a very handsome face, and although I was sitting he looked tall, very tall.

The 2nd man looked close in age, with the most breathtaking blue/green eyes

And midnight black hair, with a tall slim body built for swimmers. He looked to be the same height as the first man

And the 3rd man who looked to be the youngest

Seemed to stick out the most to me. he had a build of a light weight boxer

With Black hair that had red highlights in it

His eyes were shockingly Black with red specks in them.

To other kids those eyes would probably look scary, but to me… they reminded me of…Home. And whenever I looked at him I had a warm feeling inside of me,

_Hello. _I said shyly

They all looked at me

_Hello child_ they said at the same time

_Who are you?_ I asked curiously

The first man Smiled warmly at me

_My name is Zeus, though I suppose you can call me uncle_

Then the seconde man looked at me, he chuckled the said

_My names Poseidon, you could call me sei… or uncle _He then smiled with a slight blush

Then the third man, he didn't look at me right away, he glared at the other to men

Then with a bright blush he looked at me…

_Hello little one…. My name is….._

_… … ….._

_Ohh come on get it over with! _Yelled Zeus with exasperation

_s…sorry.. "Sigh" _The man then looked into my eyes

_My name is Hades….. I am your… yyour father_

He then looked away with a sad look on his face

My eyes widened

~H..hes my dad? My daddys Hades, God of death.. King of the under world~ I thought.

Then something completely unexpected happened. I had tears running down my eyes, full on tears, My father looked at me with wide eyes then said with panic clear in his voice _Its ok, don't panic child, I wont hurt you… ill… ill leave you so I don't scare you. _But that's not why I was crying… before he could stand up I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"sob" "hic" "Sob"

_D..daddy… You're my daddy right? _I asked just to make sure I didn't mistake what he said before.

He then looked at me with hope shining through his eyes

_Yes Mia, im your daddy.. its so good to see you again_

I could feel his arms tightening around me

We spent a lot of time talking around the fire place, I got to talk to uncle Z and uncle Sei, they were funny, daddy even told me who my mummy was, Athena! Can you believe it!.(Now I know why I'm so smart) he then explained to me The Big 3 rules they have, and why their aloud to talk to me now

3 weeks later i had been visited by Hacrate The Goddess of Magic and more. She had been teaching me All about magic, How to do it Wandless, Soundless, She even taught me Different languages, Latin & Greek, (Of Course) French, German, and Italian.

Since she created magic she also gave me Parseltongue' the gift to speak to snakes.

She said that I will need this gift to talk to someone very important, but she didn't tell me who..

**A little bit before she meets harry**

i was in my room (that I charmed to be bigger) just reading a book, my "Father" Walks into my room (I also charmed it to go back to its normal size when someone else enters) he was so fast, one seconde he is at the door, then the next hes thrown me across the room, he ran up to me and started kicking me, I was close to fainting, I tried using my magic, or anything, then mummy flashed into my room and threw him backwards, locking him in a full body bind, she flashed me to a hospital to fix me up, then she removed the nurses memories to forget about meeting us,

_are you all right mia? _Asked mummy, I could hear the worry in her voice, I was so shocked about what happened that I could only nod,

_Mia… were going to go see someone ok? _She asked me

I was really curious to meet this "someone" so I finally spoke up

_Ok mummy _I said with a slight smile.

We arrived at a normal looking house somewhere in surrey. All of the houses looked the same, it was quite annoying really, I kind of thought my mother would get the wrong house at first, then we reached a door, I could feel a warm vibe coming off of the house, Aunty hectare said that it's the Magical aura, this person must be really strong is I can feel it from out here,

knocking on the door once. Then the door opened to reveal a boy around my age, he was quite handsome really, he had midnight black hair, with green eyes, his eyes I noticed also had blue/gold flacks in them, he was slightly taller then me, and his skin… it had the same golden glow like mine, he was breathtaking

Then a over exaggerated throat clearing brought me back to my senses.

_Hello mother. _I heard the boy say

~Mother?~

_To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you? I mean I do love to see you, but you usually just flash into my bedroom,_

She then looked to him a fond smile on her face,

_Hello Harrison, though I would have loved to just flash to your room, I thought that might be a little rude, for you can see I have brought a guest with me,_

_Ohh! _Said mother, _Where are my manners!_

_Harrison I would like you to meet_

_Hello _I said lamely

_I'm Hermione, Hermione Evens Granger._

_i said with a shy smile sticking my hand out for him to shake_

_Hello, replied the boy, I'm Harrison, Harrison Evens Potter._

I smiled Whilst Shaking his hand enthusiastically

Then suddenly something clicked, I then looked to my mother

_Mother…. her/his name is Evens… are we somehow related?_

We asked at the same time with more then a hint of curiosity.

Mother then laughed for quite a few seconds

_Of course! She laughed, Harry, meet you're sister Mia, Mia Meet you're Brother Harry._


	10. Chapter 8 Aphrodite's Interferance

************Previously************

Then suddenly something clicked, I then looked to my mother

_Mother…. her/his name is Evens… are we somehow related?_

We asked at the same time with more then a hint of curiosity.

Mother then laughed for quite a few seconds

_Of course! She laughed, Harry, meet you're sister Mia, Mia Meet you're Brother Harry._

**Now.**

To say the two children were shocked was an understatement.

There were no words to describe how Harrison and Hermione Felt, Over the last 2 years their lives were changing at an alarming speed. First they find out that they have Godly parents. Then they find out they are stronger then Demi-gods but not as strong as A God. Then for some reason they have magic (Which they didn't know existed Till they met their "Aunt") And know they have a Half Brother/Sister.

The Muggle term for _My world just got flipped upside down _was the closest Word they could associate the feeling with.

**_So you're my Brother/Sister _**They both stated at the same time.

At first Athena thought that it was not a wise decision to introduce the siblings at such a Tender age as 9 without at lease telling one another about each other. She surely thought a screaming match was to rise soon. But to her delight all her children did were smile rather Dumbly (As she thought was the right word)

_It is nice to meet you. _Said Hermione Rather Bashfully

Hermione thought that was a rather lame thing to say, but to her delight he smiled a smile far Brighter then the Sun.

_It is nice to meet to. _He finished with a Blush staining his cheeks.

Athena was rather surprised at how fast her children warmed up to each other.

Instead of being awkward around each other like she thought they would, Harry just Pulled Mia through the Durslys Door and down the hallway to "The Cupboard under the stairs" Leaving behind a rather stunned mother.

As Athena walked to Harry's room she poked her head through to see what the kids were doing. To her great surprise Hermione was sitting in Harry's lap! And that was not all! Harry had his arms wrapped around her waist! What are they doing!? She thought rapidly. As she drew closer to her children she could faintly hear..

_Can I call you Ry _(its pronounced the end of Harry. Ry)

_Only if I can call you Mia _said Harry. Or now aka Ry

The two kids faces suddenly got close, almost a hair line apart Lips getting closer and closer

"Ahem!"

Startled by the sudden sound Harry and Hermione Jumped apart frantically looking for the owner of the sound. Only to find a rather Pissed off looking mother standing a meter away with her hands on her hips. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!

**_I can explain _**Said Harry and Hermione Together

I'm waiting. Said the Mother tapping her foot impatiently

Well…. Last week I got home from the library. When I walked into my room I felt someone flash into my room Began Harry. I knew she was a Goddess because she had the same Aura as you. _Who are you? _

_I am Aphrodite You mothers Sister _She said. She was rather Beautiful (But then again what Godling isn't) She had a Warm Gray/Blue eyes with Blond Hair. It looked more white the blond. Instead of being a nice golden colure then his mother she was Pale white. Not in the Deathly Pale way that harry was. No this was a nice creamy look.

He also noticed that she was the same height as his mother.

Harry tilted his head to the side. He actually noticed that Father. Z, and Hades were all the exact same height, and that Mother, Hecate, and this woman now known as Aphrodite were the Exact same height. He'd have to ask Mother About that later.

Curiosity getting the better of him harry had to ask.

_What are you doing here? _It was said in not an angry or mean was, just plain curiosity

The woman just laughed. music to his ears he thought

_I have a few reasons Adrian. The first merely to meet my nephew. I had heard a lot about you little Adrian _she said with a smile gracing her face

_Also as you know, I am the goddess of love _At these words harry raised an eyebrow.

_And what does the goddess of love want with me? Surly I am too young for you_

He may be a child but he was his mothers child and she did tend to have a bit of a bite when she was provoked

_"Chuckle" Yes child you are a bit to young for me, said an amused Aphrodite_

_I am here to tell you that you will bee meeting you're soulmate_

All traces of the woman before were gone. She was deadly serious.

Harry stilled. _Soulmate?_ He asked

_Yes little. I have come here to help you with these feelings about you're mate_

_And why are you helping me?_

_Because little one. When you meet you're love she wont be who you are expecting. You would think that you cant be together. That it is a love gone wrong. But don't let those thoughts get in the way off your feelings. Just reach out to the one you love.. do not be afraid of what you parents think. _She said sincerity written all over her face.

_I must go warn your love now. Believe it or not being the goddess of love is a rather taxing job _But before Harry could reply she flashed out of the room

End of flash back.

_Yes. It was rather bothersome when aunty Dite dropped into my room. _Muttered Mia_._

_The same thing happened to me. She said almost the exactly the same thing to me. Then she was gone. I knew as soon as I saw Ry that he was my soulmate_

Hermione then looked into Harry's eyes and gave him a small peak on the lips

All Athena Saw was Red. The room suddenly flashed a bright colure and when it went back to normal Athena was gone….

TBC… So what do you think? Please Review and let me know what you think. Also I would LOVE some advice. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 9 Watching love from afar

**************Olympus**************

Athena was absolutely furious.

_"How dare she!" _Athena Hissed.

_"She knows how I feel about my children, and yet she had the audacity to link their souls together!. _

Athena was not pleased with her sisters meddling.

Walking trough the Hall's of Olympus, she came across _"Aphrodite's Chambers" _

She marched straight in. (not even bothering to announce herself)

_Aphrodite!_ She shouted.

One of the many doors slowly opened. to reveal the Goddess she sought out.

_Hello sister.._ she said warmly. _I was not expecting your… presence…._

_Ohh! Do not pretend you don't know why I am here sister! _Ranted Athena.

Aphrodite only raised an eyebrow in question.

_Do not pretend you are innocent!_

_What have I done to make you so aggravated?_ asked Aphrodite innocently 

Athena narrowed her eyes.

_You know damn well what you have done! I should have you sent to Hades for this, This madness! How Dare You Link Their Soul's Together!_

Aphrodite's face suddenly lost all playfulness, she then turned to face Athena and said in a serious voice. _It had to be done sister. I had no power over their souls' they were intertwined the moment they sheared their first breath together. _

Athena was shocked. _Y…you mean.. _It had been centuries since Athena was last left Speechless. _They are soulmates? _

Aphrodite looked amused. _Is that not the reason you are here in the first place sister?_

_I…I thought that YOU linked their souls.._

Aphrodite just shook her head. _No sister… I would never do that to you.. though I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I found out about "Both" of you're Children, it has been a long time since I found Two people naturally Intertwined together…. _Aphrodite suddenly got lost in thought… (she usually Links peoples souls together. But Harry and Mia were Linked naturally as she put it)

The two sisters were quite for awhile.

Athena was the first one to break the silence. Snapping Aphrodite out of her memories.

_I am truly sorry sister. For assuming that you Linked my children's souls, I had never.. in my wildest dreams thought that they were… (sigh) those two are destined for great things. _

_It is alright sister.. I can see why you would assume such things.._ "pop"

_What was that sound?_ Asked Athena. Wondering why her sister suddenly looked so gleeful

_Ah!_ Said Aphrodite clapping her hands together merrily

_Why explain when I can show you sister!_

Then out of nowhere appeared a cloud. But instead of it being the normal white, or gray, it was Pink. Aphrodite then waved her hand in the centre of the cloud

an image appeared. In the image showed Hermione and Harrison sitting together on Harrison's bed, cuddled together whispering sweet nothings to each other.

When Athena saw this her eyes widened. _What is this?_

Aphrodite smiled sweetly to her sister..

_Well how else do you think I watch all of the Soulmate's in the world?_

_I cant possibly "Flash" thousands of places at the same time. Can you? I may be a Goddess but even My powers are limited to what I can do… _

And so the two Goddesses spent their time watching the Two Siblings/Mates interact

They were watching the children telling each other about their lives, and how alike they were. Then all of the sudden Hermione Leaned in for a chaste kiss, at the same time she leaned in Harrison opened his mouth to say something. And that led the two to have a not so innocent "2nd" kiss. Hermione Pulled back quickly blushing a bright red colour. She started to apologize, but Harrison just pulled her into another Kiss. This time it was more then innocent, at first they just kissed with their mouths open, but Harrison suddenly got bold and slipped his tongue in, earning him a 'Moan' from Hermione. This went on for a few minutes, then the two Soulmate's pulled apart both blushing a beautiful Crimson colour, panting slightly.

The two Goddesses were both blushing slightly from the sight they just witnessed.

They my have lived for a long time. But even they could get embarrassed.

Aphrodite looked over at her sister.

_Shouldn't you do something? _She asked? At Athena's confused face she elaborated

_Well you just sat through 5 minutes of watching you're "Children" kiss rather…passionately _ I would have thought that you'd have gone back to earth and Stopped them.

Athena just shook her head and sighed. _What am I to do? They are linked. Although they are young, I have no right to interfere.. But. If they were to 'Try' and go further then Kissing before they are of age I 'Will' Stop them! _

Aphrodite stared at her sister with her mouth slightly open in shock

_You can not be serous sister!? I am the Goddess of LOVE. With love comes the whole packaged, Love, Lust, Passion, vanity, and much, much, More. You cannot just enter my Chamber and say they cannot make love until they are of age! That's absolutely ludicrous! If they wanted to they could make love when they were toddlers and I wouldn't even bat and eyelash. And you want them to wait till their of age!_

The two sisters were so caught up in their fight of what is right and what is wrong. That they both missed Harrison and Hermione Cuddled up and sleeping peacefully together 

**So what did you think? I honestly had no idea what to do with this Chapter and just when with the flow. I hope it is alright. Please Review!**


	12. Chapter e Letters

p class="MsoNormal"I Did this Chapter in a bit of a Rush. so im sorry if you do not like it. or if i miss Spell something./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"ENJOY!.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"******************************************************************************* p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"2 years have passed since the Evens children had met each other. They were very much in love, and still are for that fact. Hermione had been living with Harry ever since they had met at his Door step. All it took ware some Mild memory charms on the Durslys to let her stay. And The two children had never been happier. Mia shared a Bed with Harrison. In his Magically expanded "Cupboard under the stairs" The only thing they did in his bed was cuddle, kiss, or sleep (get you're mind out of the Gutter lol)p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"On Harrison's 11 birthday both he and Hermione received Rings from their 'Real' Parents. (it may be Harry's Birthday but on Hermione's Birthday He got presents too. So just go with it ok?) They also received Their Hogwarts Letters. Decideing to Open them first.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"To Mister Harrison J.Pp  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted Into Hogwarts - School of witchcraft and wizardry.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"All information down Below. (Blah, Blah, Blah.)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"(Directions To Diagon Ally)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"To Miss Hermione J.Gp  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"We are pleased to inform you that you have been acepted Into Hogwarts - School of witchcraft and wizardry.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"All information down Below. (Blah, Blah, Blah.)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"(Directions To Diagon Ally)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They both Frowned at the Letter. It didn't have their Mothers surname in their Letter. Deciding to put that aside for later they both moved on to the other letters from their "Parents"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hermione Had 1 Red steel ring. 2 Black Metal rings, and 2 white Copper ringsp  
>p class="MsoNormal"With a Letter addressed to her.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Harry had 1 Blue steel Ring. 2 Gray plain metal rings. And 2 Golden Copper rings. He also got a Letter.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Opening the Letter. He read aloud.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"Dear Harrison. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"We wish you a Happy Birthday. And hope you enjoy it with you're Beloved. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"These Rings were Forged just for you and you're Beloved. By our Brother "Hephaistos" Hench the Pair of Rings. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"The Gray Rings Have the Power of invisibility. All you have to do is Put the ring on and Ask to be Invisible.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"The Golden Rings. Senses danger. And Burns to alert you where the Danger is. And what it is. It also Reflects "Most" Spell's, Charms, and Curses. (If it thinks they are a Danger to you) And do not worry about the "Burn" it will not pierce you're skin. It will feel like a Sting. And if it does Hurt you in any way.. well that is what the Last Ring is For.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"And The Blue Ring. Is a Healer ring. It keeps the sickness away. Heals Cuts, Bruises, brain Damage, And this Ring also has an unlimited supply of water to help you. But Beware. These rings do not make you Immortal or invincible. They only Heal the Minor damages. And it also keeps you're Mind shields up longer (You're Aunty Hectare Helped with the rings)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"Be safe.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"Mother and Father. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"Ps. Send my love to Mia. I'm sorry i could not be there today. Mother.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emWicked! Said emHarry quickly putting his rings on and then Handing Hermione The Gray, and Gold rings./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emWhat do you're rings do?em Asked Harry./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emI don't know. I wanted to wait for you to read you're Letter before I read Mine.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Opening her letter Hermione started reading her letter out.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"Dear Mia. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"You're father heard about the Rings that Poseidon wanted forged and thought it would be good if you had your own rings as well. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"The Red Ring. Is a Fire ring. Because you are My daughter Fire will heal you, Just like water will heal Harrison. Wrote Hadesspan./em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"It keeps the sickness away. Heals Cuts, Bruises, brain Damage, and it will also protect you. If someone were to attack you with or without you're knowledge fire will shoot our of you're ring as a shield.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"e in the form of a shadow so no one will see you. Plus magic cannot detect it (Smirk)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"The Black rings, are shadow rings. All you have to do is walk into a shadow and think about where you want to go and the shadows will transport you there. You can also jump into a shadow and SpyListen in on people. You of course will b/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"The white rings. Are Protective Rings. They will protect you against "Most" Curses and you can also communicate with the person wearing the other ring trough their Mind. Like telepath. To use These rings all you have to do is Will it to happen. Have a good day with you're Boyfriend (Smirk)span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"Fatherspan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';"emPs. Have a good day in Diagon ally give you're Brother a hug for me. - Motherem/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"TBC…sorry this chapter is so short.. the next one will be Much longer…REVIEW!p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Imprint MT Shadow';" span/p 


	13. Chapter 11 New Soulmate

***********Previously**********

Ps. Have a good day in Diagon ally give you're Brother a hug for me. – Mother

**Now.**

**Mia. **_Diagon Ally! I forgot that we could go now!_

**Harry.** _Yeah…_ 'Crosses arms' _Aunty Hectare was soooo mean… saying we couldn't go until we got our Letters'_

**Mia. **_I cant wait for us to go together! 'Smiles at Harry'_

**Harry. **_'Smile' should we go now?_

**Mia. **_Ok!... should we try out daddies Shadow rings?_

**Harry.** _Yes! Race you there!_

'swish'

**Mia.** _No fare! He left without me!_ 'stomps feet'

_Ok.._'slow breath out' _~all I have to do is think about where I want to go~_ 'closes eyes' _~Diagon Ally~ _'Swish'

************Diagon Ally************

"opens eyes" 'Wow…' I breath out.

**Harry.** _Pretty cool huh Mia. _

_You were taking awhile so I did a quick look around.. _

_what do you wanna do first?_ 'Checks List'

**Mia.** 'leans over Harry's shoulder to see _list' hmmm we could buy our robes first…. Oh! _

_We have to go to Gringotts first to get some money._

**Harry.** _Aunty Hectare said she had some Valets made for us._

**Mia.** 'smile' 'looks up to the sky' _Thank you aunty._

_To the bank then! Lead the why love 'wink'_

************Gringots*************

**Harry Pov**

I tighten my grip on Mia's hand. And use the ring that her Father gave me

(They are Communicating thru each others head)

**Harry.** I remember Aunty telling me that we should Respect goblins_. _

_~why shouldn't i? they deserve respect.. _

_looking after my money and such, plus their magic is so amazing..~_

I know….. did Aunty teach you how to speak Goblin?

_~of course she did! She also taught me their customs~_

'Smile' That's good.

When we got to the door Mia and I both Bowed to the two Goblins guarding the entrance.

Ignoring their gobsmacked expressions

We kept walking

We then walked in and went to the first Teller that we found. Walking up hand in hand,

we said at the same time. 'in Goblin tongue'

_Greetings. May your gold flow freely. '__Bow'_

Then Mia stepped forward and spoke.

_And may traitors' blood cleanse your gold._

She did another bow. Slightly lower then the last one she did

_Since Goblins do not like their time wasted I shall get down to business. _

_our Aunty set two vault's up. One for me. and one for him 'She pointed at me'_

The goblin stopped looking flabbergasted, he shook his head

Do you have you're Key's..

Me and Mia looked confessed. 'Keys?' we asked

Umm…' we both got out Letters from our parents, looking for keys, but there were no keys'

Then the goblin looked Stunned.

"May I see you're Rings." The Goblin asked still stunned

We both looked at the rings our parents made for us.

_Umm…ok_

We both held our hand up so he could see the rings

_'Ahem' you two do not need any Keys. Those _Rings 'he pointed to my Water ring, and Mia's Fire ring'

_Are the Key to you're Vault's _

My mouth just formed an 'o' shape

Follow me. said the Goblin.

When we arrived at our vaults we were surprised at how much money we had.

Aunty even made the vaults neighbours so me and Mia didn't have to go to two different places'

**Harry****_._**_ Our aunty told us that you have pouches that connect directly to our vaults.. may we have a set each please_

**Goblin.**_ Very well sir. It would cost 100 and 50 gallons._

**Mia.**_ And why, does it cost so much? We will still buy them I am just curious._

**Goblin.**_ 'Ahem' it is because there are 'Anti theft charm' and _

_'Blood charm' as well as 'weightless charm' on the pouches_

_Mia seemed satisfied with this because she just Beamed at him _

Just as we were leaving Gringotts Mia made a squeak noise,

She turned fast on her heels and faced the goblin that helped us

Mia. _Oh my gosh we have been so rude!_ When she said this most of the goblins were looking at her in a strange way

Mia. _We did not even ask you you're name! and you helped us so much today! _

_I am soooo sorry._ 'Deep bow' 'squeak' _We didn't even introduce ourselves_" 'Now she looked horrified

The Goblin was shaking now. Slowly turning red

**Mia.** 'gasp' _did we make you that angry? I offer my deepest apologies_

Then the Goblin just started laughing his head or,

**Goblin.** _You two have been the politest customer's that I have had in many years_

_My name is Griphook 'Bow'_

**Mia.** 'smile' _I am Hermione Evens Granger._

**Harry.** _And I am Harrison Evens Potter._

We both bowed simultaneously

All of the Goblins that could hear our conversation all looked shell shocked

'Probably because we were speaking Goblins tongue'

**_Goodbye Griphook. Next time we come here we will ask for you _**

Lets go buy our robes then.

**Harry Pov.**

'Door opens'

_Hello there!_ Said the worker

_Hogwarts?_ She asked looking us up and down

We both nodded.

_Very well, come up here and stand on the stool, I just need to go get some more needle's _

When we got to the stools there was another boy there.

He had Blond hair. 'looked white to me' white skin and stormy blue/gray eyes…

I had to say, this boy looked kinda cute.

I could feel Mia's emotions and could tell she thought the same thing.

When we went to stand on the Stool's the boy started to talk to us.

_Hello. Is this you're first time at Hogwarts as well? _

**Mia.**_ Yes, yes it is. _

_The boy just nodded._

_So…what house do you think you will be in? I am going to be in Slytherin._

_My whole families been in Slytherin for centauries_

_Slytherin or Ravenclaw_ Me and Mia said simultaneously

The boy nodded looking satisfied.

I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione Granger_

The boy now known as Draco sneered at Mia.

_I haven't heard that name before._ He stated, _so you're either a Mudblood or a Halfblood._

Now it was Mia's turn to Sneer.

_I am a pureblood you twat. _

_You have no manners, Looks like someone has been ditching their Pureblood classes. _

_or you would have thought before you said something._

**Draco.** 'Sneer' _I have never heard of the Granger's as a Pureblood._

**Mia.** _Well that is a good thing. 'Sneer' I would hate for those Mudbloods to be in our world. _

_an__d for your information I was adopted._

**Draco.**_ 'Oh' I am sorry. It was the way I was raised. he then genuinely asked. What is you real name?_

_Mia just looked at him, The most noble and ancient house of Evens._

**Draco.**_ You lie. That house has been dead for hundreds of years. he stated ._

**Mia.**_ Again.. _

_it looks like you're using your mouth, not your brain. _

_And if you need proof here. 'lifts ring hand' this is what our Crest looks like right?_

**Draco.**_ 'Blush' I am sorry._

**Harry.**_ Well I guess I should introduce myself?_

_My name is Harrison Potter.. _

_and before you Sneer at me for being a Halfblood ' _

_I looked at Draco' I am a Pureblood. My mother was a Pureblood but she pretended to be a Mudblood for the hell of it._

Draco looked astonished. slowly processing this information. he was about to speak when

**Worker**. Ok dear you can go now. 'she looked at Draco'

I will have your robes sent to your home later on this evening.

Draco nodded. I guess I will see you later then. He said looking at Mia and i.

Well that was fun. I said looking at Mia.

"_giggle' did you see the look on his face? _

_I think we should keep the fact that The Evens line is alive a secret._

On with the shopping. 'sigh'

The next place we went to was the pet shop.

Mia and I both wanted a snake, so we were in the snake isle when Mia bumped in to Draco.

**Draco.** _Hello again_, he said. Only this time it sounded pleasant. Not like before

**Mia.** Are you looking to buy a snake as well?

**Draco.** 'pout' I would like to buy a snake for Hogwarts but you are only allowed Birds, cats, or frogs.

I looked over at Mia, and yeop. She looked like a lost puppy.

**Harry.** 'sigh' Mia…. We will still buy a snake. 'at this she started looking happy again'

we will just ask the snake to be nice. dont want the snake to Eat our neighbors. 'chuckle'

When I said that Draco looked confessed.

**Draco.** Umm… I don't think the snake will listen to you… they may be magical but they aren't that smart..

Me and Mia just looked at him like he had grown another head. Then suddenly it clicked

**Harry.** Mia! He cant speak Parsletongue,

**Mia.** 'ohh' I forgot that normal wizards/witches cant talk to snakes..

**Draco.** Y….you can speak Parsletongue, 'he started to shake nervously'

**Mia.** 'uha' I can make it so you can speak to snakes as well

**Draco.** You can do that? He asked curiously

**Harry.** Yeop. I don't know why but me and Mia can feel a good vibe coming of off you 'smile'

**Mia.** So do you want to speak to snakes?

Draco just started to nod vigorously

Harry 'chuckled' and put his hand on the side of Draco's head. Whispering words in Greek

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light.

**Draco.** I don't feel any different 

Harry and Mia just laughed

**Draco.** So…how do I talk to the snakes?

**Mia.** Draco… you speaking snake right now.

**Harry.** 'chuckle'' come on..

'grabbing Draco's hand and taking him to the nearest snake'

hello beautiful snakeling he hissed to a baby cobra

**Cobra.** Hello young speaker

**Draco.** It can talk! He said surprised.

'he then blushed remembering that He was the one that could speak to snakes'

And this is how Lucius Malfoy found his son 30 minutes later.

**Lucius Pov**

Where is he. I told him to stay by the birds…

he must have gone off by the snakes again.

_Draco_ I said waiting for his reply.

Hiss, hiss, hiss

_Draco? _I said this time uncertainly

Hiss, hiss, hiss.

I heard a 'smack' sound. And the hissing got louder.

I turned the corner and found Draco hissing at two other children

**Draco Pov**.

_Draco._ I heard my father call

Over here father! I replied.

_Draco?_ This time it sounded unsure, and I frowned' 'why did father sound unsure'

Im over here father. Then I got smacked over the head.

What was that for! I shouted looking at harry slightly pissed of

**Harry.**_ Idiot! You're still speaking snake _

(you cant say Parsletongue while speaking it. Because it means 'snake' in Parsletongue)

Draco started to panic. How do I stop speaking snake! 

**Mia.** Calm down Draco. All you have to do if focus on me. she said calmly.

Just think about talking back to me in English.

**Draco. **Ok.. a….am I speaking English? I asked looking at Harry

**Harry.** Yes dragon, you're speaking English 'smile'

I don't know why, but I started to feel a pull inside of me.

I walked to Mione (that's what he calls her) and kissed her full on the lips. 'flash'

then I turned to kiss Harry 'flash' then out of nowhere 4 rings appeared on my ringers.

The rings were black, white, gray, and the last ring was gold.

Then a letter 'flashed' out of nowhere.

it read

_To Draconic Lucius Malfoy._

_Hello mister Malfoy._

_I am Harrison and Hermiones Aunt Aphrodite._

_You are probably wondering why you suddenly felt like kissing my niece and nephew. _

_Well… long story short you are their soul mate. _

_isn't that exciting! You have two mates! 'wink' _

_I asked my brother to forge Rings for all of you're Soulmate's. (yes you have more mates out there)_

_Your beloveds will explain what the rings do._

_Love. you're new Aunty Aphrodite._

_Ps. Tell Harry, and Mia to tell you about their family._

_ tell them I have already consulted their parents about that matter. _

_Hugs and kisses to my new handsome nephew._

**Cliffhanger!...**

**Soo I was thinking about doing a 'Lips of an angle' songfic about Mione and Draco.. what do you think? Review.. **

**(the songfic has nothing to do with this story though. I was just asking for advice)**

**Review please! It gives me more of a motivation to write!.**


	14. Chapter 12

Previously

_Ps. Tell Harry, and Mia to tell you about their __family__.. tell them I have already consulted their parents about __that __matter. Hugs and kisses to my new handsome nephew._

Now.

Draco Pov.

What is this? This is a joke right?

I mean…. They can't be my soulmates

"I lifted my head to look at Harry and Mia.

I noticed that Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist

and that she had her head leaning on his shoulder.

I felt a 'pang' in my chest. _~ What was that ? ~_

I wordlessly showed the letter to Harry and Mia.

I thought that they'd laugh in my face, and call me a freak.

But to my surprise I got a warm hug from harry and a kiss on the lips from Mia.

Well. I guess we have a lot of explaining to do. Said Mia, with a look of love on her face.

I glanced over at Harry and noticed that he had a look of love on his face as well.

You can stay at my house if you'd like? I inwardly cringed,

Mother and Father are not going to like this.

Speaking of father. I looked around the isle and noticed that father was standing down the hall with a stone shocked look on his face..

Father. I said, trying to hide how nervous I really was.

May Harry and Mia stay at the Manor.

_~ Malfoy's Never beg. ~ _

He looked at me levelly.

'Hand me the note Draco.' Said father.

I ducked my head while handing him the note.

He read it and I watched many emotions pass his face.

The last one I knew too well. Anger.

'That blasted woman! He shouted.

Harry looked at Father sharply.

You know Aunty Dite? Harry asked Father.

Father looked at him through Narrowed eyes.

'Of course, She's my mother after all.'

'ahh' voiced Harry. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

'is it alright if Mia and I stay with you're family for the summer.'

Harry glanced over in my direction then continued

'Mia and I are already bonded, and since Draco is our Soulmate.. well I think it is only right that we spend time with each other.

Father looked Harry and Mia up and down. 'Very well.' he replied.


	15. Chapter 13

*******Malfoy Manor*******

**Draco Pov.**

'ah! S..stoop i…it Harry… I panted out.

Nnooooo…. N..not there..

'pant, pant' Mia no! stop d…doing that… I'm, gonna… Ahhhh!

'What are you doing.' Asked Lucius with a raised eyebrow

All of our heads snapped in Fathers direction.

We were on my bed, my shirt was halfway up my stomach, Harry was on my left side while Mia was straddling my lower body.

My face was flushed red from all of the moving and laughing.

Harry slowly got of off the bed and stood tall.

'this is not what it looks like sir.' Said Harry with a bored tone.

Father did not look convinced.

'Then Mia (reluctantly) stood up as well. she smoothed out her clothes.

'It really wasn't what it looked like sir. Even if we wanted to have sex were not allowed. Mia said rather bluntly.

Causing me to blush badly.

'Anyway, we were having a pillow fight, Harry jabbed Dragon in the stomach and we found out that he was ticklish' When Mia was finished talking she straddled me again. Fully ignoring Father.

With a flick of Harry's wrist, Father was pushed out of the room and I could feel charms going up in my room. At my questioning gaze Harry shrugged

'Silence charm.' Although we weren't having sex before… Harry trailed of. We can still do other things.'

And that is how Mother found us a few hours later.

Unlike father she saw a trail of hickey's going from my neck to below the waist band of my pants. As well as a shirtless Mia, and Harry making out shamelessly

Ooooo00000ooooO

The trio had spent a week staying at Malfoy manor. Seeing as Mia and Harry already knew a lot about the wizardry world, Draco didn't have to teach them how to act like a pureblood. They spent most of their time either in the Duelling room, Library, or Bedroom. Harry insisted that they 'Bonded' a lot more encase they end up in different houses.

*****Time skip*****

**Sorting hat.**

Susan Bones!... Huffelpuff!

Pansy Parkinson!... Slytherin!

Padma Petal!... Ravenclaw!

Pavrati Petal!... Gryffindor!

Hermione Granger….

**What house is she going to be in? Vote via Review!**

**Just so you know, I wont be able to write until I get the Votes lol. Soz.**


	16. AN please read

Dear Readers. I am sorry to say this but I am putting this story on hold.

Don't get me wrong I am going to finish it, I am simply too busy at the moment.

I have no problem with you adopting this story. Just PM me so I know.

The only Fanfics that i will be updating are, (The dark Family) and (The chamber of secrets and lies)

Have a lovely Day… Or Night. Depending on your time zone 'shrug'

Byeee


	17. I'm So Sorry

Devine Children: Rewrite

Hello Dear readers,

I owe you all an apology; after reading through my story I realized how horridly horrible my grammar has been! Because of this, I have (please don't hate me) re-written the entire story.. thanks for sticking with me so far, I offer you all my deepest apology!


	18. Your Leter

_'Hoot, Hoot'_

_"Young Master/Miss There is a letter for yous" _Said your faithful House elf.

(Open's Leter)

Hello Mister/Miss ***********

_I am pleased to inform you that there is a new fanfiction set up Named_

**The Devine Children RE-WRITTEN**

_I also regret to inform you that i will be taking this Story down in a few days._

_Your Author _

_HeIsNotOneOfUs _


End file.
